Stolen Love
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Cadmus strikes again. Their only honest scientist has decided to satisfy her curiosity. Now Miss Martian and Bruce Wayne have a daughter. Will this young woman be the solution to a stoic man's loneliness? Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or InuYasha.
1. Chapter 1

**D** **r. Spence POV**

I decide to use my seniority benefits to work on a personal project. I want to see if human sperm, and a martian egg can conceive a child. I have already procured the sperm all I need now is the egg, which should be arriving any minute now. Within minutes the egg arrives, and I head off to the unused lab to start.

 **Normal POV**

Cadmas is buzzing with activity while Dr. Spence is locked away in the lab she uses for her personal projects. It is in her contract that she can use company resources for personal projects for a reduction in salary. Dr. Spence uses an artificial uterus that is used for breeding genomorphs. Dr. Spence makes sure the uterus is disconnected, and shielded from the network. Having done this proceeds with the experiment. She injects the sperm into the egg, and puts the fertilized egg in the uterus to grow.

Dr. Spence has been monitoring the project for weeks, and the embryo is developing nicely. The more Dr. Spence watches the baby grow to more she wonders what she will do with it when it is born. The more this problem runs through her mind the more frustrated she becomes. Dr. Spence comes to the decision that the best course of action would be to give he or she to the father with proof of paternity so the child will be accepted. Dr. Spence walks over to the table with the sample containers, and reads the labels which say: Male; Bruce Wayne Female; M'gann M'orzz

She watches the baby's growth day after day, week after week, and month after month till the baby is ready to be born. Dr. Spence supervises the artificial birth of a beautiful baby girl. She cleans her off, and wraps her in a blanket she made herself. Dr. Spence printed out all the material on the child. Once that is finished she picks up the baby, and heads out the of the lab toward the secret exit. She makes it out of the facility in one piece, and makes her way to Gotham.

After several bus rides Dr. Spence made it to Gotham. The first thing she does is take a train to the stop closest to Wayne manor. She arrives at Wayne manor, walks up to the front step, and puts the baby down having tucked the child's material into the blanket. With that done Dr. Spence leaves Wayne manor, and returns to Washington D.C. to resume work.

Bruce Wayne is about to head to the office when Alfred walks in saying.

"This just arrived for you sir." Alfred

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce

"You might want to see for yourself sir." Alfred

Bruce turns around, and sees a baby sleeping in Alfred's arms. He walks over to Alfred, and says.

"What is this Alfred?" Bruce

Alfred hands Bruce the papers. Bruce reads them, and is shocked by their contents. He puts the papers on the desk, and takes the baby from Alfred. The baby wakes up, but doesn't start crying. Instead she looks Bruce in the eyes, and snuggles into him falling back to sleep. Bruce smiles. He is glad his daughter likes him. Bruce and Alfred walk out of Bruce's study. While they are walking down the hallway Bruce asks Alfred.

"What am I going to tell Dick when he gets home from school? He has only been here a month this is sure to come as a shock to him." Bruce

"Master Dick will be fine. He will probably be excited to have a little sister." Alfred

"You're probably right Alfred." Bruce

Bruce has Alfred convert the bedroom right next to his into a nursery for his daughter, which he still has yet to name. While the work is going on Bruce takes care of his little girl who he has named Samantha.

Three O'clock rolls around, the nursery is finally finished, and Samantha has just woken up from her nap. Bruce picked her up, and went to the living room to wait for Dick to return. Dick walks into living room to see Bruce standing in front the fireplace with his back to him which instantly made him suspicious. Before Dick could say anything Bruce says.

"Have a seat Dick." Bruce

"Is there something wrong Bruce?" Dick

"Everything is fine Dick." Bruce

"Then what is going on?" Dick

"Dick how do you feel about having a sibling?" Bruce

"I have always wanted a brother or sister, but my parents died before they could have anymore children." Dick

"That's good to hear, because something has happened." Bruce

Bruce turns around, Dick sees the baby in Bruce's arms, and says.

"Who is that?" Dick

"This is my daughter." Bruce

"What how did that happen? You don't even have a girl friend." Dick

Alfred hands Dick the papers, he reads them, and is just as shocked as Bruce. Dick goes up to Bruce, and says.

"May I hold her?" Dick

Bruce nods, and hands Samantha to Dick. Dick looks at her. 'She is so beautiful, but why are her eyes red instead of blue?' Dick looks at Bruce, and asks.

"Why does she have red eyes instead of blue? She is a half martian isn't she?" Dick

"No she is pure martian. Something happened during the artificial conception that caused my DNA to only alter her appearance. She is still my daughter none the less." Bruce

Dick nods, and continues holding her until the two of them hear crying in their heads. Samantha's stomach starts growling making Dick cackle with amusement. He asks Bruce.

"Where is her bottle? I would like to feed her." Dick

"Samantha's bottle is in the nursery. Alfred will fix it for you. The nursery is the bedroom right next to mine." Bruce

Dick nods, and heads off in that direction. Grinning from ear to ear; He finally has a sister this makes him very happy. Dick feeds, burps, and changes Samantha while walking back to Bruce he realizes that he now has someone to protect. They arrive in the living room where Dick starts playing with Samantha. She makes the most adorable happy noises in Dicks head. He doesn't mind the telepathic communication. For one it is much less noisy, and Bruce is working in his office.

Bruce walks into the living room, and sees the children playing happily. A content smile spreads across his face. The instant Samantha sees him she makes noises begging to be picked up. Bruce walks up to her, and picks her up saying.

"Come to daddy Samantha." Bruce

Dick starts laughing at what Bruce just said, but immediately stops when Bruce glares at him. The three spend the rest of the evening enjoying time together as a family. Alfred walks into the living room, and says.

"Dinner is ready sir." Alfred

Fortunately by this time Samantha is getting sleepy frequently dozing off. Bruce takes her to the nursery, and puts it her to bed. Then walks to the dining room for dinner.

The next morning everyone in the house wakes up bright, and early. Bruce tends to Samantha while Dick gets ready for school. Alfred is cooking breakfast. Everything is going well in the Wayne house hold until there is a knock at the door. Having finished breakfast preparations Alfred opens the door, and says.

"Master Bruce is busy at the moment Mr. Kent. This visit will have to be rescheduled for another time I'm afraid." Alfred

"It's okay Alfred. He can come in." Dick

"Certainly Master Dick. Right this way Mr. Kent." Alfred

Clark follows Alfred into the living room, but stops when he hears two heart beats instead of one in the room. He sees Bruce sitting on the couch with a bundle in his arms. He immediately realizes what Bruce is holding. Confusion fills his mind. Before he can say anything Bruce says.

"Come, and sit down Clark." Bruce

Clark sits down quietly to dumbfounded to say anything. Bruce notices this, and asks.

"Why are you here Clark?" Bruce

"I came to invite you to the dinner party Lois and I are throwing this Saturday. It's a family event so you won't need to worry about babysitting for your children. Speaking of which since when do you have a baby?" Clark

"Since yesterday." Bruce

"Alfred please retrieve the papers from the nursery." Bruce

"Certainly sir." Alfred

Alfred goes to get the papers as ordered while Bruce and Clark sit in a somewhat comfortable silence. When Alfred returns he hands the papers to Clark who reads them. When he finishes going through the documents he is just as astonished as everyone else has been after reading them. Samantha notices the tension, and decides to take matters into her own tiny hands. She flies over to Clark, and starts asking for attention. A smile quickly spreads over Clark's face, and he plucks Samantha right out of the air. She immediately starts giggling in Clark's head when he starts making funny faces at her. They go on like this for a while, and Bruce says.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Now what were you saying about a dinner party this Saturday?" Bruce

"Right the party starts at 5:00pm, but you can be there early if you want. Just make sure that you call ahead if your going to be early. Casual attire only. Well I hope to see you there Bruce." Clark

Clark hands Samantha back to Bruce, and leaves without another word. He is still processing everything he found out during what was supposed to be a simple visit.

Alfred walked into the living room, and said.  
"That was a rather unexpected, and short visit. Might I inquire what it was pertaining?" Alfred

"Dick, Samantha, and I are going to a dinner party at Clark's this Saturday." Bruce

"What time should I expect you back sir?" Alfred

"Late. We will call if we can't make it home till the following morning." Bruce

"If that should happen I'll make alternate arrangements for the protection of the city." Alfred

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce

Just as Bruce finishes saying this Dick walks into the room, and Samantha decides to have some fun at her brothers expense. She telekineticly picks him up, and starts spinning him in mid air. Bruce and Alfred start chuckling very mirthfully. Dick scowls at them as soon as he is put on the ground. Alfred walks Dick to the car to take him to school amusement still evident on his face.

The Wayne house settled into a routine, and the party came and went soon years came and went now Samantha has grown up. She is currently visiting her brother in Blood Haven. Her boredom gets the best of her so she walks up to her brother, and says.

"Ricky I'm bored." Samantha

"What do you want to do about it Sammie?" Richard

"I want to go on an exciting adventure." Samantha

"Well you would practically have to go to another dimension for something like that." Richard

"Ricky you're a genius." Samantha

"I know I am. What was my genius idea again?" Richard

"Ricky I want to go to another dimension on an adventure." Samantha

"Tricky, but do able." Richard

"Oh Thank you so much Ricky." Samantha

"Your welcome Sammie. Meet me in my cave in four hours. Oh, and don't forget your training session with J'ohn." Richard

"I won't. Thank you so much big brother." Samantha

Samantha went to her to training session with a little extra spring in her step that is quite noticeable. J'ohn raises his eyebrow in curiosity. He reads her mind, and is quite shocked by her plans to relocate to an alternate dimension. Samantha sits down next to her mentor, and they start the lesson. They take two extra hours in their lesson since J'ohn is aware that this is probably going to be her last for awhile. Four hours have past since the beginning of the lesson, and Samantha starts freaking out saying.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm very much late." Samantha

"You did very well on your flying, and camouflage exercises. You will make it to your meeting on time." J'ohn

"Thanks so much J'ohn." Samantha

J'ohn nods at her, and she leaves the room. Samantha flies into her big brother's cave just as he is putting the finishing touches on the device that will take her to her destination. He looks at her, and says.

"Got everything you need for the trip Sammie?" Richard

"The lesson went extra long today so I didn't have time to pack." Samantha

"I thought this might happen. So I packed your stuff for you in your new state of the art utility belt; On top of all the standard bat gear, your personal effects, and supplies for your journey have been packed." Richard

"Thanks so much Ricky. You're the best brother ever." Samantha

"I know. Now lets get started before Daddy Bats catches on to what we're up to." Richard

They both wince at the thought of what would happen if he found out, and they vow not to let that happen. Richard pulls up a roster of all the different dimensions they know about, and Samantha starts looking through them. She comes across one that is the exact opposite of her home, and decides to go there. She points at it, and says.

"Ricky I want go here." Samantha

"I don't know Sammie. That dimension is pretty dangerous. Are sure you can handle it?" Richard

"I can handle it Ricky. Even though I may not actively be a hero I am every bit as much a member of this clan as you are." Samantha

"Okay then I'll program it into the Displacer, and you're good to go." Richard

Samantha nods, Richard does all he needs to do, hugs her, hands her the Displacer, and says.

"Be safe, and happy Sammie." Richard

"I will Ricky. See ya when I see ya." Samantha

Richard waves as she presses the button, and in a blink she is gone.

Samantha wakes up in a clearing, and her training takes effect. It doesn't take long for her to realize that she made it to her destination. So she begins looking for shelter. She finds a hut that has been thoroughly abandoned, and is in need of repair. Samantha fixes it up good as new, and settles into her new place finding it satisfactory for her new home. She spends the rest of the day learning everything there is to know about the surrounding area for a four mile radius. By night fall she has everything memorized right down to the mental signatures of the people living here. Samantha goes into her hut, and goes to sleep hoping that something exiting will happen tomorrow. Morning comes, and a villager stumbles across Samantha's hut while he is out hunting. She is just starting the day when she detects someone outside her hut. She ensures her appearance is satisfactory, and will not scare whoever it is. Once outside Samantha looks at the man on her door step, and says.

"Who are you, and what are you doing outside of my home?" Samantha

"Sorry miss I didn't realize that anyone was living here. My hunting party, and I are getting food for our village. We won't cause you any trouble. Ye be warned there are Yokai in this forest it is not safe for anyone to be living out here especially a woman. If you are smart you'll come back to the village with us, and forget all about this unsafe hut you are currently living in." villager

"I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine where I am thank you." Samantha

"Have it your way good luck miss." villager


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha watches the villager walk away confident that she can handle what ever danger comes her way.

Rin has wandered faraway from her makeshift family, and has no idea where she is. She rounds the corner on the trail she is on, bumping into massive Yokai who looks at her, and says.

"Look at the delicious little human that has run right into my lap." yokai

Before she has a chance to scream she feels herself be snatched away into a tree a safe distance from the Yokai. She looks at her rescuer, and says.

"Thanks for saving me." Rin

"Don't thank me yet I still have to deal with that Yokai who wants to eat you. When I come back we can go to my hut, and get you something to eat. How does that sound?" Samantha

"That sounds great. I am pretty hungry." Rin

"I want you to stay right here, and not leave this tree until I come back. Understand?" Samantha

Rin nods, Samantha floats down from the tree, and takes off in the direction of the Yokai. When she gets there the Yokai looks at her, and says.

"You stole my food woman, and now your going to pay for it." yokai

"I don't thinks so." Samantha

Before the beast can respond Samantha telekineticly rips him shreds. All that is left is scraps of flesh, and bone on the ground. Rin watches the entire thing, and gasps at the show of power. Samantha comes back to where she hid Rin, gently plucks her out of the tree, and heads back to her hut.

Once Samantha, and Rin are inside the hut Rin says.

"Thanks for saving me. That was amazing." Samantha

Samantha grins, and says.

"You could see that from the tree you were hiding in?" Samantha

"Yes miss." Rin

"My name is Samantha. What is yours?" Samantha

"I'm Rin. You said something about food." Rin

"Nice to meet you Rin. I'll cook us some lunch. You can help if you want." Samantha

Samantha and Rin spend the next half an hour cooking and baking. By the time they are done there is a delicious meal, and mouth watering cookies for them to enjoy. The two of them sit at the table, and eat in a companionable silence. Once they are finished eating Rin asks her.

"How long have you been living here Miss Samantha?" Rin

"I just moved here yesterday. Why do you ask Rin?" Samantha

"I'm just curious Miss Samantha." Rin

"It's fine Rin. Sorry for being suspicious." Samantha

"Do you have a reason to be suspicious?" Rin

Samantha nods her head, and says.

"This morning shortly after sunrise this man comes up to my hut, and starts staring. I confront him. At first he was all polite saying how he wasn't going to cause me any problems, but then he tries to scare me into leaving my home when I just got here." Samantha

"What a rude man. Don't let that get you down Miss Samantha not everyone is like that." Rin

"Your right thank you Rin." Samantha

Rin grins at Samantha who says.

"Would you like to take the cookies we didn't eat with you when you go back to your family?" Samantha

"I would love that thank you Miss Samantha." Rin

Samantha smiles at her, and starts packaging up the remaining cookies. When she is finished the two chat away like old friends. After not to long they hear a man say.

"Rin come out here." ?

Rin runs out the door, and as soon as she sees the man she says.

"Lord Sesshomaru please come meet Miss Samantha?" Rin

"Why Rin?" Sesshomaru

"She's really nice. She saved my life from a hungry Yokai who tried to eat me when she didn't have to. I think you'll like her." Rin

"Hn" Sesshomaru

When Sesshomaru walks in the hut he finds what looks like a human woman, but doesn't smell like a human. She hands the bag in her hand to Rin. Sesshomaru is some what suspicious. So he says.

"Woman what did you give to Rin?" Sesshomaru

"What was left of the cookies we made to eat after lunch." Samantha

Sesshomaru nods, and is about to leave when Rin says.

"Lord Sesshomaru I wish Miss Samantha could come with us I like being around her. She even taught me how to cook the yummy food we ate for lunch." Rin

Sesshomaru thinks over what Rin just said. He turns, and faces Samantha saying.

"Did you enjoy looking after Rin?" Sesshomaru

"Yes. It was my pleasure." Samantha

"You will come with us, and look after Rin." Sesshomaru

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru I just need to gather my belongings first." Samantha

Sesshomaru nods, and the two of them walk out of the hut. Samantha packs up her belongings in her utility belt, and goes to join Rin and Lord Sesshomaru outside the hut. The two of them start walking toward an unknown destination, and Samantha couldn't be happier. She is getting the adventure she desired.

The three of them make it to Sesshomaru's camp, and their senses are assaulted by the incessant squawking of on imp. The imp looks at Samantha, and says.

"How dare you walk so close to Lord Sesshomaru human. I should kill you for this." imp

"Is that so?" Samantha

Before the imp has a chance to respond Samantha telekineticly snatches his staff, and begins beating him with it. A look of pure amusement crosses Lord Sesshomaru's face as he watches his retainer be bludgeoned by Rin's new caretaker. The imp starts squawking, saying.

"Lord Sesshomaru help." imp

Sesshomaru waits a significant amount of time before he says.

"Enough Samantha." Sesshomaru

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Samantha

She stops the imp beating, and embeds the staff in the ground on the other side of the clearing. Her and Rin go off, and amuse themselves within a safe distance of the camp. The imp runs up to Lord Sesshomaru, and says.

"Lord Sesshomaru why did you bring another human into the group, and allow her to walk so close to you?" imp

"Appearances can be deceptive Jaken. That woman may look human, but she is not." Sesshomaru

"Yes Milord." Jaken

Meanwhile Rin and Samantha are in a meadow admiring flowers. When Rin says.

"Why did you come with us when you refused the other man?" Rin

"Because the man was condescending, and rude. I also enjoy Lord Sesshomaru, and your company Rin." Samantha

What the two of them were completely unaware of is that Lord Sesshomaru listened to her say those things out loud. He continued to listen to them talk to satisfy his curiosity about Samantha. Rin asked Samantha.

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru? Rin

"I'm not sure Rin, but I do know that I am romantically intrigued by him." Samantha

Rin smiled when she heard this. She was happy that there was someone who could possibly bring happiness to her lord. Lord Sesshomaru's interest is peaked when he hears that this unusual female is developing an interest in him. He decides that he will spend as much time as he can with Samantha to see if their mutual interests develop into anything. Lord Sesshomaru heads back to camp to wait for Rin and Samantha's return. When Rin and Samantha return to camp Lord Sesshomaru notices that she is dressed differently than the miko that follows his brother around. The attire is extremely modest not even the girls hands are showing, but they also give complete freedom of movement. This makes Lord Sesshomaru wonder just where she came from to be in possession of such unusual grab. Samantha notices him watching her, and says.

"Is there something you wanted Lord Sesshomaru?" Samantha

"Samantha will you accompany me?" Sesshomaru

A genuinely happy smile crosses her face, and she says.

"Yes." Samantha

Lord Sesshomaru looks at Jaken, and says.

"Watch Rin. I will return." Sesshomaru

Lord Sesshomaru turns to Samantha, sees that she is gone with nothing remaining, but her voice on the wind saying.

"Catch me if you can." Samantha

Happiness and excitement spreads across Lord Sesshomaru's face as he picked up her scent, and took off after her. It baffled Lord Sesshomaru how she just vanished into thin air. Especially since she has what appears to be a human body. Lord Sesshomaru focuses on the female who has taken a romantic interest in him, and continues the chase. As the chase continues Samantha and Lord Sesshomaru pass his younger brother's group. Lord Sesshomaru senses them, chooses to ignore them in favor of catching Samantha, and making her his intended. They however noticed them, and were unsure of what was going on.

Kagome senses one unknown aura, and that of Sesshomaru. She becomes worried that something is wrong because he is running so quickly. She looks at InuYasha, and says.

"What's going on? Sesshomaru seems to be running very fast. Is something wrong?" Kagome

Having detected the scent of a female it didn't take long for him to realize exactly what his brother is up to. With a smirk on his face he looks at her, and says.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact I'm happy for him. Maybe he will be less of a prick if he has a woman." InuYasha

"You still haven't told me what's going." Kagome

"Kagome the first stage of InuYokai courtship is a game of chase. The female says instigating words, and takes off running. If the male is interested in the female he chases after her. When he catches her she becomes his intended. They are then free to show an appropriate amount of affection to one another." Sango

"What if the male fails to catch the female?" Kagome

"Then the male is considered unworthy of the female, and all romantic contact is terminated." Sango

A worried look passes over Kagome's face, and she says.

"I hope Sesshomaru catches her. He deserves happiness too." Kagome

InuYasha sees the worried look on Kagome's face, and hears her words. Turning her to face him he looks Kagome in the eyes, and says in a serious voice.

"You don't have to worry Kagome. Sesshomaru is the strongest, and fastest Yokai around. He will win the chase you'll see." InuYasha

Kagome nods, and goes back to what she is doing. Everyone else does the same silently hoping that InuYasha is right.

Sesshomaru who is running at full speed catches Samantha, and the two of them roll into a clearing with a lake. When they come to a stop Sesshomaru kisses her with so much passion her body feels like it is going to melt. They pull away for air, and she says.

"Looks like you caught me." Samantha

"Indeed." Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sits up, and pulls Samantha with him. He holds her close saying.

"When did you start developing romantic feelings for me?" Sesshomaru

"When I sensed your mind approaching my hut." Samantha

"So your interest was peaked when I came to retrieve Rin." Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru. The instant you crossed into my telepathic range I found myself attracted to you. So I looked you over, and found you to be intriguing. I decided that I wanted to get to know you better, but I was not going force myself on you. So I sat in my hut hoping you would show some form interest in me." Samantha

"You were attracted to my person before you ever saw me." Sesshomaru

"Yep. I became romantically intrigued by your being. It's just a bonus that you have an attractive body." Samantha

Sesshomaru is puzzled about how this is possible, but is pleased that Samantha finds him attractive for more than just his appearance. The two of them cuddle for a couple hours when Sesshomaru says.

"I know that is not your true form. Show me what you really look like." Sesshomaru

Samantha becomes nervous at the mention of her true form, and is not certain if she wants him to see her. Sesshomaru smells her anxiety, and says.

"Why does this make you nervous? Do you not trust me?" Sesshomaru

"That's not it. I trust you implicitly. It's just..." Samantha

"Samantha why?" Sesshomaru

Samantha ponders how to tell him so he will understand. She looks at him, and says.

"My perception of myself has been tainted." Samantha

"Explain." Sesshomaru

"I don't hate that form. I am just extremely uncomfortable in it." Samantha

"Who did this to you, and why?" Sesshomaru

"Well Sesshomaru. When I was ten I met my mother for the first time. Up until then I was raised by my father he loves me very much, and would tell me I was beautiful. When I walked into my mothers house she asked me.

"Is that the form you were born with?" mother

"Yes mother." Samantha

I had no idea that that was the exactly wrong thing to say. An angry scowl appears on her face, and she says.

"How dare you look like that you are white. All that form makes you is a freak of nature. White martians are not supposed to look like that. Get out of my sight I can't stand looking at you." mother

A mother's opinion matters a great deal to a child. It can shape their whole perception of themselves. My father was wise enough to remain in the room during the whole thing. When everything went wrong he removed me from the room, but the damage was already done. My father's positive opinion ensured that I do not hate that form, the damage done to me on that day, and all subsequent visits have tainted how I perceive that form." Samantha

"You were emotionally wounded as a pup, and you are uncomfortable with yourself as a result." Sesshomaru

"You are exactly right Sesshomaru." Samantha

Samantha buries her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder as tears pour down her face. Sesshomaru rubs soothing circles in her back, and she relaxes enough to give him what he wants. He looks down at her crying form, and is very pleased with what he sees. He kisses the top of her head saying.

"You are the most beautiful female I have ever seen in my very long life." Sesshomaru

Samantha blushes, and says.

"Thank you." Samantha


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru allows himself to smile, because his intended wants to know him enough to make herself uncomfortable. They stand back up, and begin walking back to camp. Sesshomaru's presence gives her the confidence to remain in her current form.

Kagome senses them walking past their camp, and says.

"Sesshomaru why don't you, and your lady friend join us for lunch." Kagome

Sesshomaru walks into the clearing with his arm around Samantha. He walks past her, sits down by the fire, and nuzzles Samantha lovingly. Kagome watches them trying to think of what she can give them as an engagement present. She looks at Sesshomaru's empty sleeve then gets an idea. Kagome looks at Sesshomaru, and says.

"Congratulations on your engagement Sesshomaru." Kagome

"Hn." Sesshomaru

"I would like to give you a present Sesshomaru. May I approach?" Kagome

"I have no problem with that." Sesshomaru

Kagome approaches Sesshomaru's empty sleeve, and begins rolling it up. With that done she puts her hands on his severed limb, and begins to regenerate it. When she finishes open shock is displayed on his face, but disappears as soon as he flexes his arm. He looks at Kagome, and says.

"Thank you Miko." Sesshomaru

"Your welcome Sesshomaru." Kagome

"So this is the female you were chasing earlier. Try not to do anything to scare her off Sesshomaru." InuYasha

Sesshomaru and Samantha glare at InuYasha. He is unfazed by Sesshomaru's glare, but hides behind Miroku at the sight of Samantha's. Miroku says.

"What are you so scared of InuYasha?" Miroku

"Shut it Monk. I ain't scared. Her eyes are just freaky looking is all." InuYasha

"Is that so?" Samantha

Samantha changes to her human form, and glares at InuYasha once more. He proceeds to cower behind Miroku again, and says.

"Ok maybe she is that scary." InuYasha

Sesshomaru who is watching the exchange, finds the whole thing very amusing, but also wonders where she learned to glare like that. He finds it interesting how she is able to invoke so much fear in his bravehearted younger brother. Kagome looks Samantha up, and down admiring her clothes. Samantha sees this, and says.

"You like my clothes, don't you?" Samantha

Kagome nods saying.

"Yes they are so much nicer than my school uniform." Kagome

"I could talk to Zatanna about giving it to you. She uses a different one now, and will probably be willing to give it up." Samantha

"Thanks I really appreciate it." Kagome

"Who is this Zatanna?" Sango

"My elder brother's fiancè." Samantha

"Why don't I go get that for you Miss. If you'll excuse me Sesshomaru I'll be right back." Samantha

Sesshomaru nods, Samantha walks into the trees, and disappears.

Richard does a spit take when Samantha appears in his cave. He says.

"What are you doing here Sammie?" Richard

"I'm here to talk to Zatanna, and then I'm going right back Ricky." Samantha

Richard nods, and calls Zatanna. She appears on the screen, and says.

"Hey Richard. Are we still on for the movies on Saturday?" Zatanna

"Of course Zee. Sammie has something she really wants to ask you." Richard

"I thought Sam moved to another dimension." Zatanna

"I did I just needed to ask you something." Samantha

"Ask away Sam." Zatanna

"As you know the clothes I wear in my human form is your old uniform. I made a new friend, and she really likes it. Due to the fact that it is superior to the sailor girl outfit she now wears. I was wondering if you would be willing to part with it?" Samantha

Zatanna thinks over what she heard, and says.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but no. That outfit is all I have left of my father from before he was taken from me by Fate." Zatanna

"I understand Zatanna. I have to go before Daddy Bats catches me." Samantha

"Bye Sam. Sorry I couldn't help your friend with her fashion nightmare." Zatanna

Richard terminates the transmission, and hugs Samantha goodbye. She presses the button on the Displacer, and is gone in the blink of an eye.

Samantha arrives in the trees on the out skirts of the clearing, and Sesshomaru is in front of her before she knows what happened. He pulls her to him, and breaths in her scent growling when he detects another males scent on her. He says.

"Who touched you?" Sesshomaru

"My elder brother gave me a hug before I left." Samantha

Hearing this calms Sesshomaru down greatly. The two of them walk back to the campsite. When they get there Samantha walks up to Kagome, and says.

"I talked to Zatanna, and she was unwilling to part with it for sentimental reasons. Sorry Miss..." Samantha

"Kagome. My name is Kagome, and I understand perfectly." Kagome

"Don't let this get you down. You never know when you will find a solution to your "fashion nightmare". It will all turn out ok Kagome." Samantha

"Thanks Samantha." Kagome

Samantha smiles, and the two resume walking back to their camp. This whole event makes Sesshomaru even more curious about where Samantha came from. After much thought he decides that he will find out soon enough. Samantha changes back into her true form, because Sesshomaru is there to keep the discomfort away.

The instant Rin sees Sesshomaru and Samantha walking into the clearing embracing each other so intimately. She gets the biggest grin on her face running up to them saying.

"Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Samantha. I'm so happy for you." Rin

Jaken is standing next to roasting fish completely dumbstruck by the scene before him. He never thought his lord would become romantically tangled. He is even more surprised that this is the same woman who walked into their camp earlier. Jaken goes back to his task with shock still evident in his features. Sesshomaru looks at Jaken confused by the fact the imp didn't realize what was happening the moment he ran out of the clearing, but his brother could tell just by the scents in the air. He and Samantha sit down by the same tree he was inhabiting earlier. They spend the rest of the day together enjoying each others presence.

It has been an entire month since Samantha got engaged to Sesshomaru, and she couldn't be happier. They love each other so much that neither of them could imagine their lives without the other. Samantha is siting near Rin reading the Displacer's instruction manual when Sesshomaru comes up to her, and says.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru

"Reading. What does it look like?" Samantha

"What?" Sesshomaru

"A technical manual for a piece of my equipment." Samantha

"I would like to look at it Samantha." Sesshomaru

Samantha replies not even bothering to look at him saying.

"Do you know how to read English Sesshomaru?" Samantha

"No I have not had the need or the desire to learn English." Sesshomaru

"Then I see no reason show you, because you wouldn't understand a single word on the page." Samantha

Sesshomaru just looks at her while she finishes reading, puts the book away, gets up, and walks off. Rin walks up to her in a different Kimono saying.

"Could you please wash my favorite kimono for me Lady Samantha?" Rin

"Of course I will Rin. Lets go down to the lake right now." Samantha

Rin nods, and the two walk off to the lake leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind. They arrive at the lake, and Samantha begins washing the kimono (in her human form) when a bandit walks into the clearing. He walks up to Samantha, and gropes her rear end. Rin sees this, and runs to get Sesshomaru. Meanwhile Samantha reacts according to her training, and beats the stuffings out of him. Sesshomaru arrives in the clearing, sees Samantha finishing up washing Rin's kimono, and a very brutally beaten bandit no more than a foot away from her. He walks up the Samantha, and puts his hand on her shoulder saying.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru

"That scum was assaulting me so I did what I was trained to do." Samantha

Sesshomaru's eyebrow reaches his hairline. 'What kind of man trains his daughter to be so brutal.' His only response is.

"Hn" Sesshomaru

Samantha has finished washing Rin's kimono by the time he responds. Her and Rin are returning to camp when the bandit wakes up, and tries to pursue. Sesshomaru decides to punish the man foolish enough to touch what belongs to him. He is in front of the bandit before the man can blink, and dead before another breath leaves his lungs. Sesshomaru turns around, and follows Samantha back to camp. When Rin and Samantha return to camp Rin looks at Samantha, and says.

"When that man touched you. Why did you hurt him? Why didn't you let Lord Sesshomaru handle it?" Rin

"Because Rin; The scum assaulted me, and I reacted to the action accordingly. I handled it myself because I where I grew up it was not always certain that there would be someone to save you so I had to learn to protect myself." Samantha

"Why Lady Samantha, Why?" Rin

"Rin listen to me. The place I grew up in is a very wicked city. There are so many evil men that the good people of the city need to be able to protect themselves or else bad things happen. Do you understand Rin?" Samantha

Rin nods with tears pouring down her face, and gives her a hug trying to shoo the darkness away from her mother figure. Sesshomaru who had been listening to the conversation files the information away for later, and walks up behind Samantha saying.

"Come." Sesshomaru

Samantha lets go of Rin, and follows Sesshomaru out of the clearing. When they are out of earshot he looks at her, and says.

"We have reached the point in our courtship where we each introduce the other to our parents." Sesshomaru

"Who should go first?" Samantha

"I would like to go first." Sesshomaru

"I see. We will get the shortest trip done first." Samantha

"Indeed. Samantha have you recovered from your discomfort?" Sesshomaru

"Yes. You helped me to finally get over what happened." Samantha

"Good. When we get to my mothers palace you are not to even think about changing into your human shape." Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru." Samantha

"Good. Stay here while I go inform Jaken of our departure." Sesshomaru

Samantha changes forms while Sesshomaru walks away. When he returns he sees Samantha waiting for him in her natural form. He passes her, and she quietly follows after him.

When they made it to the castle belonging to Sesshomaru's mother Samantha was brimming with excitement. The walked down the different corridors past all of the staring faces until they came to a massive door. Sesshomaru opened the door walked in with Samantha close behind. Sesshomaru's mother looks at them, and says.

"Sesshomaru. What brings you here?" ?

"I have come to present Samantha my intended." Sesshomaru

"I see. Woman come here." ?

Samantha approaches Sesshomaru's mother, and looks at her with strength and confidence showing in her eyes. Sesshomaru's mother looks her over, and finds that she approves of what she sees. She stands from her throne saying.

"Samantha walk with me." ?

"Of course." Samantha

Sesshomaru's mother is a little bit weirded out by the additional voice in her head, but lets it go seeing as it's further proof that Samantha is not human. The two talk for the four hours, and they both find themselves liking the other. Sesshomaru's mother looks at her, and says.

"You are going to take Sesshomaru to meet your parents?" ?

"My father actually. I don't think it would be wise for Sesshomaru, and my mother to be in the same room after what she did to me." Samantha

"Samantha what did she do?" ?

"Kimi. I am a shape shifter. What you see is my natural form. There are two breeds of my race White and Green. I am white like my mother, however Whites are not supposed to look like this. So my mother hates me for my beauty." Samantha

Kimi's eyes bleed red, and she says.

"She treats you poorly, because of jealousy. Has she tried to lay a hand on you?" Kimi

"She slapped me once when I talked to her while my father was out of the room. Incidentally that is why I'm not allowed in the same room as her by myself." Samantha

Kimi nods, takes a few moments to compose herself after what she just learned about her future daughter. She asks.

"Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Kimi

"Some of it. I didn't tell him everything. Just enough to explain why I was uncomfortable in this form." Samantha

"Was?" Kimi

"Sesshomaru helped me get over my discomfort." Samantha

"That's good." Kimi

The two are walking back when Kimi says.

"Why did tell me the extra information, and not Sesshomaru?" Kimi

"Because you asked, and it is extremely painful to talk about." Samantha

Kimi nods as they arrive in the throne room. Sesshomaru walks up, and pulls Samantha into his arms. Sesshomaru says.

"I am glad the two of you are getting along. We must go now." Sesshomaru

"Yes Sesshomaru. Goodbye Kimi." Samantha

"Goodbye Samantha. I hope everything goes well with your visit." Kimi

"I hope so too." Samantha

Sesshomaru and Samantha leave the palace with Kimi's approval. Sesshomaru is optimistic about gaining the approval of his beloved's father.


End file.
